Star Trek Next Genration: enter the borg part 2
by kevinrs13
Summary: Kirk zips through the next generation so that he can stop the Borg. R


  
Disclaimer:im getting nothing from writing this story and have no affiliation with the copyright or the company. and this is the short second half of Kirk getting to kill the borg so he zips through nex generation.  
  
  
  
Out of nowhere a blast as stars scattered and a ship appeared the ship was a giant cube it was....the borg they had returned once again but now in the future their present.  
  
"Damn it!" Kirk said as his ship was shot out of the laser's trajectury and the laser flies at a planet and the planet explodes, Kirk is extremely confused as his ship crashes on a planet not so far  
from him "Damn it!" Kirk said once more while getting out of his ship and onto the sandy grounds of this new strange planet or was it a planet he had been on once before many years ago. Kirk continued to walk the   
plains of the planet and he walked and walked till he could go no further "this heat is almost...killing me, i must find some..sort of civilization soon" Kirk said exhausted. But he got up off the ground and kept   
going, till an hour later when he saw a town in the distance as he saw it he ran histerically till he got there and it was empty no one in sight "god no" Kirk said sadly as he fell too his knees. Then he looked up   
and saw three people in the distance walking towards him "hello!" Kirk yelled the people made no response just kept walking until they got near Kirk realized and said "they are the Borg!" Kirk turned and hid behind   
a wall.  
  
The borg troops got closer and Kirk's breath got deeper he still stood there unlike a star fleet member would he seemed to be waiting for something so he waited. Then when they got close he shot his phaser   
so the laser killed two borgs the bounced off a mirror and killed the last , then he ran towards the direction they came from they had landed in a space craft similar to a star fleet one it most have been the futures   
one. Kirk jumped in and prepared the ship the best he could "computer plot a course for the starfleet space station" Kirk said in a hurry.  
  
The ship took off and the dirty dust ground beneath the ship blew around then the ship pulled of the field of the ground and took off into the atmosphere then into space, Kirk looked out the window "space,it   
has not made a single change".   
  
"Captain, there is a ship approaching" Warf said as Captain Jean Luc Picard was sittting down he turned his head "put it on screen" he said as Warf followed the command, Picard looked at the screen carefully   
"it's a starfleet ship, try to hail it" Picard asked then a visual was put on. All men on bridge were stunned "it can't be...it's Kirk!" Picard said he looked at him sturnly "captain Kirk is that you?" Kirk looked up   
"huh,yes this is Captain Kirk of the star ship enterprise" Kirk said in return. Picard was confused on how Kirk got here "Captain, you would not happen to have a spare warp accelarator?" Picard raised his hand to his   
chin "yes we do, why?" "do not ask me questions sir i need it to stop the Borg!" Kirk said quickly. Kirk after a long argument and the story of how he got there he boarded the ship and was tested and they verified he   
was truely Jame T. Kirk. Kirk walked to the engineering room "this, engineering is much more improved from my time" the enginerer gave the spare warp drive accelerator to Kirk then he got men to put it in his space ship   
so that he could travel at warp nine. Kirk quickly got in his ship "captain Picard make sure to tell the federation that Kirk never died that he was fighting the borgs through time" then Kirk took off in his ship.  
  
Kirk flew thinking where or when his crew is are they alirght then he commanded the "computer, warp nine" "captain that may cause damage too" "overide" Kirk said in return to the computer. As of a flash the   
ship made a time loop sending him into the future after the borgs "to the future i go to the end i move stories i share feelings i bare no telling the fear" then his ship disapeared.......too be continued.  



End file.
